Our Choice
by MVL2000
Summary: I was hoping for a different ending for Allegiant, so my idea of closure? Writing an alternate ending! I know there are a lot of these, but I wanted to write my own. Spoilers for Allegiant, so don't read this if you haven't finished! Tris DOES go to the weapons lab, but doesn't die. Will someone die instead? Follows Tris and Tobias through their lives. 1st fanfic! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' POV **

_ The gun goes off again._

_ More pain, and black edges my vision, but I hear Caleb's voice speaking again. The green button._

_ So much pain._

_ But how, when my body feels so numb?_

_ I start to fall, and slam my hard into the keypad on my way down. A light turns on behind the green button._

_ I hear a beep, and a churning sound._

_ I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck, and under my cheek. Red. Blood is a strange colour. Dark._

_ From the corner of my eye, I see David slumped over in his chair._

_ And my mother walking out from behind him._

_ I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way._

_ She kneels down next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek. She smiles. _But when she speaks, it is not her voice.

"Tris?!" the voice says, but my mother's mouth has not moved. I feel a cool hand move down to my wrist, and it stays there for a while. I hear a sigh of relief before the voice starts talking again.

"Tris, can you hear me? I'm going to bring you to the hospital now."

My eyes are closed now, but I feel myself being lifted up before the darkness takes over me, taking my mother with it.

**TOBIAS' POV**

_I see Cara. The side of her face is bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face._

_"Where's tris?" I say._

_"I'm sorry, Tobias."_

_"Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened!"_

_"She went into the weapons lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she... was shot."_

_She wouldn't go to the weapons lab instead of Caleb. But then I realize: Of course she would. _Tears gather in my eyes. Cara sees them and starts talking again.

"Don't worry, she's fine. Or, at least, she will be. She's in the hospital. She was shot 3 times and she lost a lot of blood. She hasn't woken up yet, and the doctors say she might not wake up for a few days. I'll take you to her."

She starts walking, and Christina and I follow closely behind. She calls someone over, and as they get closer I can see he is tall and blond, with blue eyes. He looks a bit like Will, the boy from Tris' initiation class. I remember Tris telling me that they were dating a bit before the war happened, before Tris shot his controlled body.

I start to wonder where we would be if the war hadn't happened. Would Tris be safe, sleeping in my arms peacefully in the apartment we shared? Would I be staring at the words, Fear God Alone, until I fell asleep, as I did every night? I can't help but feel stupid when I think of the days I used to believe in those words. Now, being in the situation I'm in right now, the only thing I fear is losing Tris.

I snap back into reality.

"James, may you please take Christina to the ICU to visit Tris Prior? I'll be there in just a moment with Tobias, but first I must explain Tris'... situation to him." Cara says.

James nods, and leads Christina away from us. I turn to Cara.

"Exactly what 'situation' are you talking about? Tell me right now or I swear to God I'll-"

She cuts me off. I silently thank her in my head because I'm so focused on Tris right now I can't even think of a good threat.

"There's no need to finish that sentence. There's something I didn't mention, because I wasn't sure who knew." What the hell is she talking about? She takes a deep breath and continues.

"As I mentioned before, Tris was shot. One of the places she was shot was in the stomach."

She stops and looks at me expectantly.

"I wasn't Erudite, I don't speak medical! So could you just please tell me what is going on?!" I say. She sighs.

"Well, you see, she lived, but... the child didn't."

I don't care about some kid! I start to get frustrated; I need to see Tris.

"And what does this have to do with Tris?" I ask.

She looks at me a bit surprised. She starts mumbling, and I strain to hear her.

"We weren't sure if you knew or not. There was a lot happening, and the doctors said she wasn't that far along. We were hoping you knew because we didn't want to be the ones to tell you and-"

After that I stop listening, because I finally understand what she was trying to say. She was pregnant. The child that died was ours.

"That's not possible," I whisper, not willing to believe it. I try to raise my voice, but it stays quiet and small. "she's scared of intimacy. We never..."

Except we did. My eyes open wide in realization. Tris was pregnant with my child. We were going to have our own baby. They would have Tris' insistent eyes and her beautiful laugh. Her bravery and selflessness. I start to daydream of this perfect child, but I stop myself. Tris WAS pregnant, past tense.

"Can you take me to her?" I ask, my voice still weak.

She starts walking.

As I walk into the hospital room, I see Tris, within my reach, yet a thousand miles away.

**Well guys, that's chapter 1! Yay! Okay so let me know what you guys think, I'm excited to see your comments! FYI, italics is lines I copied from the book. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Divergent, although I wish I did! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias' POV**

It's been 12 days.

I've barely left the chair that sits next to her hospital bed. I have no where else to go.

The only times were when I have to go to the washroom, or change my clothes, or when they took her in for surgery. I stood outside the doors to the surgery room before following her back to her room.

Christina has been checking up on me, making sure I eat and giving me clean clothes to change into everyday. She bounces back and forth between Uriah and Tris' room. Uriah still hasn't woken up, and the doctors say there's a chance he won't.

It's my fault.

Both of them, Tris and Uriah, are lying in hospital beds, because of me.

Christina said that it wasn't my fault. Of course, she only says that about Tris. Everyone knows that it was my fault Uriah is in this situation.

But still, I can't help but think that if I had just stayed here with Tris, she would be lying in our bed, not a stupid _hospital _bed! We would be lying in bed, discussing names for our unborn child.

Is it possible to miss someone who never even lived?

I think so.

I miss the idea of holding our baby for the first time. Or hearing their first word. Or watching them take their first steps. Or, or, or. There are so many things that never even happened that I miss.

How am I supposed to tell Tris? After I told Christina, and after she cried over the loss of her "niece or nephew", she said that I'd have to be the one to tell Tris. But how? I've been sitting here for 12 days and I haven't come up with anything. What am I supposed to say?

"So turns out you were pregnant, but don't get excited because your stupid suicide mission killed it!"

I take a deep breath. It wasn't Tris' fault. She didn't know she was pregnant, and she didn't know that David would be hiding in the weapons lab, waiting for her.

I'm still mad at her for sacrificing her life, though.

What if she_ had_ died? I don't think I would have been able to handle it. I don't think I would have ever moved on.

After Christina made me eat lunch, she left to check on Zeke, who was sitting in Uriah's room.

I gently hold Tris' hand.

"Please wake up," I whisper to her. "I miss you. I need you. It's driving me crazy not hearing your voice, or looking into your eyes. Christina needs you too. Something about new eyeliner...?" I laugh slightly. "OK, that might not make you want to wake up. But I'll fight her and all her eyeliners with my bare hands before she can get to you. She won't touch you, I promise. Only if you wake up. Other wise, I might let her put it on you while you're sleeping." I squeeze her hand. "Please, please, please just wake up. I need to know you're OK. Please. Be brave, and open your eyes. I love you."

I stand up and kiss her forehead.

Then, a miracle happens.

She squeezes my hand.

**Tris' POV**

It's so dark. I've been in darkness for too long, yet I can't tell how long. It feels like forever.

Suddenly, I hear a voice. At first it's just a blur, and I can't make out the words they are saying, or who is talking.

When it finally comes into focus, I feel someone squeeze my hand, then I hear them say,

"Please, please, please just wake up. I need to know you're OK. Please. Be brave, and open your eyes. I love you."

It's Tobias. I feel his lips lightly touch my forehead, but too soon they are gone.

I need to let him know I can hear him. I try to speak, but I can't find my voice.

Instead, I squeeze his hand.

**There you go, chapter 2! I know my writing isn't the best, but I hope to get better someday! Anyways, I'll try to update soon.**

**Love you all! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias' POV**

She's awake. Maybe not awake, but aware. At least now I know she's OK.

"Tris?" I say gently, "Can you hear me? It's me, Tobias. Can you open your eyes?"

I wait for a minute. There is no response, except for the heart monitor telling me her pulse is speeding up.

Is that a good or bad sign?

The doctor walks in, with a few nurses trailing behind him.

They swarm around her limp body, poking and prodding at her.

"Is she OK?" I ask urgently. "She squeezed my hand. Is she waking up?"

The doctor looks at me.

"She is in a better state than she was yesterday. Her chances of survival just became much better. She should wake up soon. If she does, let us know. For now, talk to her. It may help her wake up."

I nod and they all walk out. I move my chair closer to her and move the hair out of her face.

"Tris, I know you heard me. I hope you can hear me now. I need you to wake up. Even if it's just for a moment." My voice becomes a whisper, and in that moment I know I am falling apart.

"Please?" I ask, as tears stream down my face without a sound. "I know you think no one needs you, but who cares about them? What about me? _I_ need you."

I wipe my tears away. I don't want her to wake up and see me in this state.

**Tris' POV**

Feeling is returning to my body. The darkness is no longer controlling me.

I am in control.

To test, I wiggle my toes. I succeed.

I try to open my eyes, or use my voice, but I am not strong enough.

I hear people walk in, and I feel Tobias move away. _No!_ I scream in my head, _come back!_ But only I can hear.

A doctor opens one of my eyes and shines a light in it. I try to keep it open, but I can't. It falls shut again.

The doctor and some nurses, I assume, talk as they check me. They are saying words and numbers that I can't understand. Then, I hear Tobias' voice.

"Is she OK?" _Yes_, I want to say. _I'm fine. I can hear you! _"She squeezed my hand. Is she waking up?"

A deep voice responds. It must be the doctor.

"She is in a better state than she was yesterday. Her chances of survival just become much better. She should wake up soon. If she does, let us know. For now, talk to her. It may help her wake up."

I hear people walk out, then the click of the door shutting.

A chair is dragged to the side of my bed. I feel Tobias' strong hands move fallen hair from my face.

"Tris, I know you heard me. I hope you can hear me now. I need you to wake up. Even if it's just for a moment." His voice becomes a whisper. I can feel the pain in his voice. All I want to do is reach out and comfort him.

"Please?" He asks, and I feel something wet hit my hand.

It's a tear.

Tobias is crying.

And it's my fault.

"I know you think no one needs you, but who cares about them? What about me? _I_ need you."

_I need you too, Tobias. I'm here. I can hear you!_

I suddenly feel the urge to cry. I feel tears in my eyes.

I feel awake, and in that moment, I know I am strong enough to wake up.

I am dauntless. I can do anything.

I search the darkness, and after forever, my thunder gray eyes are lost in ocean blue ones.

**She's awake! Yay! Sorry it took her so long to wake up, and sorry I didn't update for a while, I've had a lot of schoolwork and high school application stuff. :(**

**Ok, there's chapter 3! Read and review, I get super excited when I see someone has commented!** **Also, thank you to everyone who's following and favouritizing (I just made up a new word)! It means a lot to me that people are actually reading this.**

**Also, I'm having a vote:**

**Should Uriah live or should I follow the book and let him be unplugged? **

**Let me know what you guys think, PM or review.**

**Thanks again for reading! Love you guys! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias' POV**

My eyes meet Tris' beautiful gray eyes. Her eyes are open!

She's awake!

"You're awake" I whisper, and a grin spreads wide across my face.

She doesn't respond, but instead nods her head as tears fall down her face.

I crush her in a hug, and soon were both crying. But these aren't tears of pain, loss, or suffering.

We're crying tears of joy.

**Tris' POV**

He crushes me in a hug, and we cry together. I pull back and kiss him passionately.

I am the first to pull away, but we keep our foreheads together.

"I've missed you." He whispers as he looks me straight in the eye.

His eyes. Oh, how I've missed those eyes. Beautiful, caring, and full of love. The eyes that can see into my soul.

I laugh and more tears fall from my eyes.

He wipes them away as I respond, "I've missed you too. You woke me up, you know. It was just as you explained how I took you out of the simulation during the war. I was in darkness, but then I heard your voice, and you pulled me back. You saved me."

As soon as the last word leaves my mouth, his lips are crashing onto mine. This time, I don't pull back. The kiss deepens until we hear the door open. Someone clears their throat, and Tobias jumps away.

I look past Tobias and see Christina. She has tears streaming down her cheeks, as well.

I can't even imagine what the Dauntless would say if they saw us like this.

Christina runs over to my bed and hugs me.

"I've missed you so much," she says into my ear "almost as much as Four."

I look over her shoulder at Tobias, and see him already watching me.

_I love you _he mouths, and I blush and smile.

_I love you, too _I mouth back. He smiles at me.

Christina pulls back and turns to face Tobias. "Do the doctors know she's awake?"

Tobias groans and stands up. "I'll go tell them now."

Before he leaves, I look at him for the first time. He's obviously lost a lot of weight, and hasn't shaven in a while. His hair has grown out of the short Abnegation cut he usually has. Worst of all, he has dark circles under his eyes. I wonder when he last slept.

After Tobias shuts the door behind him, Christina sits in his chair.

"When was the last time he slept? Or ate? Or shaved?" I ask, "Has he even left the hospital?"

Christina shakes her head. "I tried, I really did. I got him to eat a bit everyday and change his clothes. It's been 3 days since I last caught him sleeping. But he hasn't left your side, except for when you had surgery or he was changing."

"How long have I been in the hospital?" I ask. But all that's running through my head is _3 DAYS. HE HASN'T SLEPT IN 3 DAYS._

"13 days. Caleb followed you into the weapons lab after he heard the gun shots, and carried you out. We came back from the city the next day, and you were already in a coma." she says.

I start to panic. "But what about the death serum?" I say. "Is Caleb OK?!"

"Caleb? Oh, yeah he's fine. The death serum wasn't very strong in the air by then. He was in the hospital for a few days until the poison cleared out of his system. He's fine now."

I take a deep breath and lean back into the hospital bed. "Good."

**Tobias' POV**

I walk through the halls blindly until I find a nurse. I tap her on the shoulder.

"My girlfriend just woke up in room 556. I was supposed to tell the doctor when she woke up but I can't find him and I never caught his name..."

She smiles at me.

"Don't worry. I'll go talk to the nurse at the front desk. The doctor should be there soon."

"Thank you" I say, and head back to the room.

After taking a few turns, I realize I have no idea where I'm going. I walk past room 504, 505, 506. I reach a cross-way in the hall and go straight. Suddenly, the doors are saying 532, 533, 534. I wonder around aimlessly for a few minutes until I literally bump into Tris' doctor.

"Hello, Tobias." He says. I wince. Everyone knows my name now, but most people still call me Four. Hearing my name still causes me pain, unless it's coming from Tris' mouth.

"Hello." I say. It's strange to speak like an Abnegation again, it seems so... formal. "Tris woke up. I was just coming to tell you... well I was actually going back to the room but I got lost."

He laughs. "I'm just going there now. I'll show you where to go."

He starts walking in the opposite direction. We are both silent.

After a minute, he speaks up. "Have you told her yet?"

The baby. With the excitement of Tris waking up, I had completely forgotten. I shake my head. He sighs.

"Someone has to tell her. I can, but... It would probably be better coming from you."

I look at him.

"I'll tell her. I will. I just... I think I need some time to figure out _how _to. I need to think."

He nods in understanding.

"Of course," he says, "but sometimes it's better to not think about it. Sometimes it's better to just tell the truth. You can do whatever you like, but someone must tell her. And the sooner the better."

He opens the door to Tris' room.

He's right. This is why I'm Dauntless. I need to be brave.

I take a deep breath, and step into the room. The doctor checks on Tris and asks her some questions. After about 5 minutes, he says to both of us,

"If you're feeling any dizziness or pain, call a nurse. I'll come check on you tomorrow, and maybe we can talk about your release date."

He walks out. I turn to Christina.

"Can we have a minute alone? I need to talk to Tris."

She nods and walks out.

"Are you OK?" Tris asks.

I pull up a chair and sit next to her, just as I did when she was unconscious, when I thought she might not wake up. I hold onto her hand and look into her eyes.

"I have something to tell you."

**Cliff hangar! Sorry, I just had to. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, or you want to tell me what you think about this chapter, leave a review!**

**Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or who read it, and a HUGE thanks to people who are STILL reading it! 3**

**Last thing, I don't usually give shout outs but I just want to say thank you to Totalbooknerd13 for reviewing on 3 out of 4 chapters. I'm glad you like it so much! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris' POV**

"I have something to tell you" Tobias says. He is wearing false confidence on his face, but I can't tell what's worrying him.

I can see a war going on his head. He is contemplating whether to tell me or not.

I start to get worried. What is so bad that Tobias can't tell me about? After a while I can't take it anymore.

"Whatever it is, just tell me. I can handle it. It's better for me to know." I say, but as soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them. What if it isn't better for me to know?

No, it's always better to know. Tobias takes a shaky breath.

"When they we're doing surgery on you... They discovered a..." He shakes his head and tries again.

"When they were taking the bullet out of your stomach, they discovered that it didn't hit any vital organs. Well, at least, not vital to you." He pauses. "But they found it in your... womb. And it had hit something. It was a fetus. Tris, you were pregnant."

He looks at me and I see a tear go down his face, but my cheeks stay dry. It doesn't seem real to me.

"I'm pregnant?" I ask him quietly.

"You were," he replies, "but the bullet hit the baby and it didn't live. They removed it from your womb during the surgery."

Suddenly, his words hit me hard, like a train. I was pregnant. I killed our child.

It's all my fault. I'm a murderer.

"I killed our baby" I whisper.

He looks up at me, "No, Tris, you didn't kill it. You didn't know. No one could've known. You were too early in your pregnancy. It wasn't your fault." He says firmly. My head has fallen down to face the floor in shame.

"Tris, look at me." He says, but I leave my head down.

He blames me, I know he does. How could I have been so stupid? I saved my brother but killed our child.

His hand pulls my chin up, and holds it so that I am looking him straight in the eye. A tear falls down my face.

"I'm really sorry, Tobias. Why do I keep torturing you? Every time something good happens to us, I just ruin it. And this time is no different." His hands still hold my face up, but my eyes stay on the floor.

"Tris, look at me." When I don't, he groans and gets on his knees, blocking my view of the floor.

He looks me right in the eye. This is the first time since I've met him that I don't want to look into his beautiful, blue eyes. Because I know as soon as I do, I'll melt into them. And I do.

"Tris, you didn't kill our baby. If you need someone to blame, blame David. But _you did not kill our baby, OK?_" He says, and runs his hand over his face, "Tris, it's just as much my fault as it is yours, OK? I _am _upset that you went into the weapons lab, don't get me wrong. What if you had died? How would I-" He stops and wipes away his tears. I've never seen Tobias cry so much in one day. In fact, before today I'd never seen him cry at all. "How would I have lived without you? Tris, you are my life, and the fact that you're here, alive and OK, makes me the happiest person alive. Of course I'm upset about our baby, but if you're OK, then I'm OK. You're all that matters. Maybe we we're too young to start a family, anyways. If you want to try again, we can. But as long as you're healthy, and alive," he adds, "then we're OK."

I look at him incredulously.

"You don't blame me at all?" I ask.

"Not one little bit." He says and smiles.

I fake a smile. He looks relieved that I believe him. But I don't.

He pulls me into his strong arms, and I don't say anymore. I am not the type of person who apologizes over and over. I say I'm sorry once and move on.

Why doesn't it feel the same this time?

Since there's still one thing I have to apologize for, I say, "I'm sorry I went to the weapons lab. I didn't want to leave you, it felt like the right thing to do in the moment."

"It's ok," He murmurs into my shoulder, "Just promise me something?"

"Anything" I respond, eager to make this up to him some way.

He pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"Don't ever put your life before someone else's again. Even if it's me. Promise?" He looks at me pleadingly.

I hesitate and look away. Born and raised as an Abnegation, promising something like that would be selfish. I know I won't be able to keep the promise, and Tobias must know that too. He _must. _He's Abnegation too, after all.

He sees my hesitation. "Please?" He begs, "I can't live without you."

I look at him again and nod. He smiles.

Of course, that's the one promise I won't be able to keep.

Let's just hope it never comes to that.

**OK guys, let me know what you think. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected, you all had really great ideas, it just had to happen this way so that I could follow my plan of them going back to the city and living a happy, fluffy life :)**

**Also I'm considering having a beta reader, but I'll talk about it more in my next update. But if anyone wants to take that job, tell me. It would be super fun to have a beta reader! You get to read all the chapters before they're posted and you get to tell me your opinion or what you think should happen.**

**I'll try to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris' POV**

A week later, I am released from the hospital, after receiving a container of pills and agreeing to return every 2 weeks for the next 2 months so they can make sure everything is OK. As Tobias and I walk out, he scoops me into his arms and carries me out bridal style. I throw my head back and laugh, and he smiles down at me.

I am free. Not just from the hospital, but from my old life. The factions are gone, and the experiment in Chicago has discontinued. Chicago is now a free city, open to GDs and GPs. Although there are still experiments happening in other cities, I am just glad that our city is free. We can focus on the other cities another time. For now, I just want to start my new life with Tobias, together.

We no longer must act a certain way, or think a certain way, or dress a certain way. Everyone is free to be themselves, and interact with everyone. Most people are still having some trouble readjusting to this new life style. We are so used to being controlled, being carved and moulded into mindless statues by our leaders.

It's a beautiful world.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tobias carries me into our old room that we shared with Caleb, Christina, Cara, Peter, and Uriah.

Caleb went back to Chicago 2 days after I woke up. He was going to finish training to be a doctor, so that he could work at the new hospital they were building. There would be just 1 hospital for the whole city, and not just former Erudites were going to work there. Caleb said that many people from all the factions had applied for different jobs in the hospital, as well as some Factionless. The Factionless were merging their way back into our society. Of course, the change was easier for them, as it was not much of a change. They had not lived under the rules of factions.

Christina and Zeke stayed for Uriah. He was still in the coma, but they planned to unplug him next week. It hurt to much to imagine a life without Uriah. He was one of my best friends. I know Tobias still beat himself up about it, and it didn't help that Zeke blamed him as well. Zeke was still ignoring Tobias, but Tobias gave him his space. He needed time to heal.

Cara had stayed to help in the hospital, while people were still waking up from the memory serum. Peter stayed as well so that Cara could monitor him. Shockingly enough, Tobias said Peter seemed to spend most of his free time in the library. It shocked me that he wasn't Divergent, he could have probably fit in at Erudite just as well as Dauntless. Probably better, since everyone had hated him. But not anymore. The New Peter was nothing like Old Peter. He had even come to the hospital to see me when I woke up. He didn't remember me, but it still seemed so strange that the person I had come to loathe still looked the exact same, but yet he was a completely different person.

Tobias lays me down on the cot. I try to sit up, but he gently pushes my shoulders back down.

"The doctor said you should get some rest," he says, concern all over his face.

I groan. "You know I hate it when you treat me like a child!" I say, but I can feel the fatigue slowly taking over.

He raises one eyebrow and smirks. "You seemed just fine with me carrying you from the hospital." He states.

"That was different!" I say, holding back a yawn.

"How?" He asks, his blue eyes lighting up with curiosity.

I struggle for some sort of excuse. "It... It was romantic." I blurt out quickly and put my face into the pillow to hide my blush.

I hear him laugh and feel the cot dip on the side I was now facing. I feel his breath on the side of my face and I slowly turn my head out of the pillow, only to find his face an inch away from mine. He moves a piece of hair from my face, and leaves his hand on my cheek.

"Was it now?" He whispers. I don't get a chance to reply before his lips crash onto mine. I snake my arms around his and weave my fingers through his hair. He moves his hands to my back and pulls me closer, as close as I can get. We move together as one and one of my hands moves under his shirt, tracing his chest and his stomach. He moans and moves his lips away from mine and towards my neck. He leaves kisses up and down my neck, leaving a burning trail behind. He moves his lips lower and kisses my 3 ravens. My body relaxes and I sigh.

"I love you" I whisper, and his lips move up my neck and across my jaw before reaching my lips, but not kissing them. He's so close, I can feel his lips brush against mine as he whispers,

"Say it again"

I open my eyes and all I can see is his ocean blue eyes staring at me intensely. I feel his lips against mine, smiling.

"I love you" I say, more firmly this time.

"Almost as much as I love you" He says, and before I can deny it, his lips are back on mine. His hands move to my waist, touching my bare skin. His hands feel so warm on my skin. We continue this for a while, but too soon I feel the fatigue I felt earlier come back. As his lips move up and down my neck, I quietly yawn. Even though I could barely hear it myself, Tobias somehow did. He stiffens and pulls back.

"I'm sorry," He says, "I forgot how tired you were. I shouldn't have-"

I laugh quietly. "It's not your fault. I'm not that tired" I say, but my eyelids are starting to feel heavy. He sees this and kisses my forehead. He turns me around in his arms so that my back is against his chest, and wraps his arms around me.

"Go to sleep" he gently whispers in my ear. "I'll be here until you wake up." He kisses the back of my head as I yawn.

"OK," I whisper and close my eyes.

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've had so much homework! UGHHH. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter, I owe you guys. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Christina's POV**

The day is approaching, each hour passing faster and faster. The hands of the clock seem to tick as fast as my heart beat after jumping on a train. Now that Tris has been released, I don't have to bounce back and forth between the rooms. I can concentrate on Uriah, and Zeke. Zeke may not be in a coma, but he may as well be. He's almost as bad as Four, walking around like a zombie, slowly, with no grace, no where to go. We sit by Uriah's side, day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute. We don't speak, and I'm glad. There's not much to say.

As much as I don't want to be for Tris' sake, I'm mad at Four. There were other people involved in the bombing, but I didn't know them. Having a personal connection to Four makes me focus all the blame towards him. I hope someday I'll get over it, for Tris' sake. I can't try to hide my anger and hurt; being raised as Candor, that goes against every cell in my body.

And so we both just sit here, waiting to see who will win the race: Uriah's consciousness, or time. To our dismay, time is in the lead. I can only hope that Uriah can find some strength to pass the finish line first.

Sometimes I make Zeke take a shower or go get food just so that I can have alone time with Uriah. He may not even be able to hear me, but I talk to him anyways. They're usually useless stories, just so that I have something to tell him. The hope of him being able to hear me is the only thing keeping me together. Having him in a coma with a slim chance of waking up is like a bitch slap in the face from Karma. I don't know what I did, but killing the 2 guys I've ever liked? It seems kind of harsh to me.

Yes, I like Uriah. Not "like", but "like like". When we came to the Bureau, I had no one. Tris had Four, Tori was shot, Caleb had Cara (such a nerd couple!), and Uriah and I were just alone. He had to leave his brother in the city, and I had to leave behind the memories of Will. We had only been officially one night, so I couldn't say it was love. I had just been so excited; guys had never had an interest in me because I was Candor. But Will did. He liked Candor Me and Dauntless Me. And I loved that about him. When he was shot, I was devastated. And that was _before _I found it it was Tris.

I had come to the Bureau to heal and find a new life. It turns out I had brought my medicine and my new life with me in Uriah.

He made me laugh, and I never got tired of listening to him, which was a big thing because all my life people listened to _me_. He was Dauntless, but he wasn't cruel or reckless like Eric or Max. He was like my own Four.

_Is_, I mentally correct myself. Uriah is still here, lying next to me, his limp hand in mine, wires and tubes erupting from his arms.

The doctors said it was next to hopeless. The machine is keeping his heart beating, there is a cannula in his nose feeding him oxygen, and although there is brain activity, there's very little. His wounds aren't healing properly, due to lack of nutrients from not eating anything. The only vitamins and nutrients his body gets comes from a clear plastic bag, connecting to a tube that goes into his arm. Even with this, he has lost weight, and his skin is as translucent as rice paper. The hair on his head sticks to his head, limp and greasy. And his eyes stay glued shut, no longer twinkling with tears from laughing so hard.

But yet, I have not given up. I'm staying here till the very end, whether its a sad or happy ending.

Only time will tell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A day before Uriah is to be unplugged, I send Zeke to go eat some lunch, after realizing it's been almost a whole day since he's eaten. He reluctantly leaves, after the same argument we have every time, he says he can't leave him, I say Uriah wouldn't have wanted him to kill himself out of grief, he says I don't know him, I say how would you know, you didn't see him for a month before this happened, and he shuts up.

Knowing Zeke will eat half a meal before rushing up here, and that this is the last moment I may ever have with Uriah again, I close the door after Zeke and sit back down next to Uriah, putting his delicate hand in between mine. I sigh.

"I know you probably can't hear me, Uri, but I hope you can. This could be our final goodbye alone. You were second in initiation, you're supposed to be the strongest of all of us. Why won't you wake up? I need you. You're my best friend. And... Well I wanted us to be more than just best friends. I really like you, Uri." A smile teases on my lips for the first time in forever, "I wish I had told you that before the accident. But... for some reason, I never felt brave enough to tell you. I tried. But, I know you have a thing for Marlene. And we're just friends. But, listen! If you don't wake up you'll never be able to make a move on Marlene! You just have to wake up. I don't care if you don't like me back, I just had to tell you at least once."

Tears stream down my face.

"God damn it, Uriah! Not you, too. I can't lose you, too. Please. Fight for Marlene, for Zeke, for anyone who will keep you fighting! We're running out of time! You can't-" I cover my mouth with my hand, strangling a sob.

I close my eyes, squeezing the tears out, and lift his hand up to my face, stroking it against my cheek. Deciding that it's now or never, I put his hand down, and, very gently, lean down and press my lips to his.

As I pull away, I feel a breath escape his lips. Thinking I must be hallucinating from my lack of sleep, I ignore it and pull away, returning to my original position: sitting in a stiff, wooden chair next to his bed, holding his hand between both of mine. As I watch him, I see him break free of the paced breathing pattern the machines are controlling for him, taking a breath against the machines. I gasp. The heart monitor shows that his heart is accelerating, making the machine groan. The machine groans a few times before I realize it isn't the machine.

It's Uriah.

I quickly call a nurse, before returning to his side.

"Hey, Uri? Can you hear me? You're fine, you're going to be fine. I promise. Stay awake, Okay? The doctor's almost here."

I don't see Zeke walk in, but suddenly he's sitting on the other side of the bed, holding Uriah's other hand.

"What's happening?" Zeke asks urgently, "Is he waking up?"

"I don't know," I respond, glad to finally be having a conversation without yelling at each other, "but I called the nurse, they should be here any minute."

As if on cue, a few nurses and a doctor come trailing into the room. They ask us to move away, and refuse to answer our questions. I obliged, but Zeke just sat there. The doctor started getting frustrated, but Zeke was yelling that he couldn't leave Uriah. Zeke tried to take a swing at the doctor, but I jumped between them and grabbed his fist, using his momentum against him to twist it behind his back. After failing to escape, he calmed down and we walked out into the hall. I leaned against a wall, as Zeke paced back and forth between us, brows furrowed together in concentration.

"What happened?" He finally asked me.

"What do you mean?" I say.

"What did you do that made him wake up?" He stops pacing, "You were talking to him again, weren't you? You always talk to him when I leave."

"Ya." I admit as I slip down the wall and sit on the cold tile floor.

He sits next to me. "What did you say to him?"

I shake my head, "I don't think me talking to him made him wake up."

"What did you say to him?" He insists.

I look down at my hands, fiddling with my fingers. "I told him I liked him. I had to tell him once, even if he couldn't hear me. Which apparently he could..." I trail off.

He laughs. "I can't believe he didn't know already. He's such an airhead sometimes."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, a girl who stays with a guy even when he's in a coma looking as ugly as HELL with a slim chance of surviving either likes him or is inheriting his money." He looks at me, "And I'm pretty sure you're not inheriting his money, cause he didn't even have a job before the war, therefore he had about as much money as a factionless man."

I laugh, "Ya... and then... I might have... kissed him." I whisper the last part.

He looks me in the eye. "That's it! Oh my God, it's just like that old story my mum told me when I was little, about a girl who was asleep at the top of a tower for a hundred years until a prince found her. He kissed her and she woke up!" He laughs, "I always _knew _my brother was a princess!"

I laugh with him. "I don't think he woke up because I kissed him!" I said after I settled down, "He doesn't even like me," I say as I look at my hands again, "He likes Marlene."

He scoffs, "Please, they've been best friends since they were born. They've had plenty of time to take it to the next level, but they never did. They never liked each other like that. They're more like brother and sister."

My eyes widen and I look at him. "Really?" I ask.

"Yes, you pansycake. Why did you wait until he was in a coma to tell him?"

I smile, "I don't know. I thought he didn't like me, and I was scared that it would be awkward."

"Pansycake." He mutters under his breath. I shove him and look up to see a doctor standing over us.

"He's awake. He wants to see you."

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Although, while I was gone, I wrote a one shot for TFIOS. Check it out on my profile! **

**Hope you enjoyed the beginning of URSTINA! lol they have a weird couple name! Anyways, notice how my chapters are getting longer? I'm following your advice, guys! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

**Also, you may have noticed that I put chapter 1 and 2 together, deleted the old chapter 7, and edited a few details in some chapters. Sorry if it confused you, but I hated my last chapter 7! I only wrote it so that I could update, but it was terrible. And I apologize for that.**

**10 Reviews until I update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Christina's POV**

_"He's awake. He wants to see you."_

My heart is beating so fast I'm afraid it will rip out of chest. Numbly, Zeke and I stand up and follow the doctor into the room. The nurses are huddled around Uriah's bed, blocking my vision of him, but as soon as they notice us walking in they clear a path. Uriah turns his head towards us and manages a weak smile. That smile is all it takes to break the invisible boundary Zeke had built around himself while sitting next to Uriah's unconscious body for days, preparing himself for an unspeakable outcome.

I like this one better.

Zeke runs the last few steps towards his brother, and leans down to hug Uriah on his hospital bed. I can see he is trying to be gentle, but all of these days thinking he might never hug his brother again cloud his vision and he squeezes him tighter. Zeke trembles with tears and whispers into his brother's ear. They hug and whisper for a long time as I observe from the corner of the room. Thinking I should give them some privacy, I turn towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I hear Uriah's voice say. It's much weaker and raspier, but it still has this... Uriah-ness about it that I could never mistake in a million years.

I spin back on the balls of my feet, and look over to see they've broken from the hug, and Zeke is now standing next to his bed as Uriah weakly sits up and throws his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I was going to give you two some privacy. Zeke's really missed you... I thought I should come back later." I say

Uriah opens his mouth to respond, but Zeke beats him to it. "You just woke up from a coma!" He exclaims as he gently grabs Uriah's ankles and places them back on the bed. "You can't get up yet!" He pushes down Uriah so that he's lying against the hospital bed, which is now folded to support him sitting up. Zeke sits down in the chair next to his bed.

Uriah laughs a dry laugh which ends in coughs, but doesn't argue. "Look who became an over- protective mama cat!" Uriah says as he tries to stroke Zeke's head, but Zeke stands up, attempting to dodge Uriah's hand, and trips over the leg of the chair he was sitting on, smacking his face on the cold, hard tile floor.

Uriah bursts into a laughing fit, and I join him, holding my waist and bending over with laughter. Zeke stands up, rubbing his already- red cheek with his hand, causing Uriah and I to laugh even harder. He glares at both of us.

"I'm going to go get some ice." He declares and storms out of the room.

I walk over to Uriah's bed as Zeke pops his head into the room, still holding his cheek, and says, "You two better not be making out when I get back!" And winks at me disappearing down the hall. I feel the blood rising to my cheeks as I sit on the edge of the hospital bed.

I look up at Uriah to find him already staring at me.

"Don't cry." He whispers and raises his shaky hand to my face, smearing the tear on my cheek with his thumb. I hadn't even been aware that I was crying.

Uriah leaves his hand on my cheek and looks at me, but there is no humour in his eyes like there usually is. Instead, he has a look of sadness, wonder, and... love?

I love the funny, strong, joking side of Uriah, but this side of him that I've never seen before, a side that lets me see his sadness and weakness, makes me feel so trusted, and loved. He is exposing his weakest side to me, something no one has ever done. And seeing him like this gives me a tiny sliver of hope that maybe, _just maybe_, he might feel the same way about me that I feel about him.

"I don't want to be the reason for you to cry." He says, and I see tears gather in the corners of his eyes.

But he still doesn't look away.

I smile at him, and my eyes blur with more tears. _Since when did I get so god damn emotional?! _

"They're happy tears." I tell him, and for the first time ever, I mentally slap myself for telling the truth. "I'm so glad you're OK!" I exclaim as more tears stream down my face and I throw myself into his arms.

I sob into his shoulder, and he whispers meaningless words into my ears while his strong, yet weak, hands rub circles on my back. I pull back, but leave our faces only inches apart.

"I couldn't die before doing this." He says, and presses his lips to mine.

I smile into his lips and kiss him back. He's the first to pull away, but before he can say anything, I laugh and say, "That was so cheesy!"

He blushes.

"Good thing I like cheese." I say and wink.

This time it's his turn to laugh.

**Tobias' POV**

Tris and I decided to stay until the day Uriah is supposed to be unplugged, so that we could attend the ceremony. I didn't want to go, thinking it was wrong for a murderer to go to their victim's funeral, but Tris said I had to. She said it would be worse if I didn't go; that it would seem as if I didn't cared. I reluctantly agreed, and now we're waiting for the news, good or bad.

Tris and I spend our days doing meaningless stuff, I'll do anything as long as they aren't too physical; the doctor said Tris should take it easy for a while. Tris isn't a huge fan of that rule.

One day, she even dragged me to the library. I swear, I think half of me died of boredom. But Tris looked through book after book for a whole 3 hours. I tried to read some stuff, but I didn't find any of it interesting. Instead I wandered the huge library, but keeping close to Tris incase anything bad happened to her, or incase she wanted to leave. I had hoped for the second, but she just kept on reading. The Erudite in her had never been so noticeable.

I think back to that day as I lie next to Tris, watching her as she sleeps. She looks so young and healthy in her sleep, like the way she used to look as I passed her on the Abnegation streets. I move a stray piece of hair out of her face, and she tenses, before returning to her even, peaceful breathing.

I watch her for a few more minutes, before I hear her tense and gasp. Her breathing speeds up, and she kicks and screams as I watch her hands wrap around her abdomen. I lean over towards her, and put my hand on her cheek.

"Tris." I say into her ear, "Wake up."

Tears stream down her face as one of her hands move away from her stomach and hit me.

"Tris!" I say, more urgently this time. She usually wakes up from these nightmares pretty easily. I remember the first time it happened, after she had returned to the hospital.

_"Go to sleep," I whispered in her ear, "I'll be here until you wake up." She yawned as I kissed the back of her head. _

_"OK." She whispered, and her breathing became even. I held onto her for a while until I fell asleep, too. I was woken by Tris thrashing around in arms, screaming in her sleep. I pulled away from her and put my arms on her shoulders, holding her down. She whimpered._

_"Tris?" I said and kissed her lightly. A moment later, she woke up, tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck, shaking._

_"I'm so sorry." She said._

She had never told me what the dreams were about, but by the screaming, thrashing, and arms protecting her stomach, I had a pretty good guess. When I had suggested that maybe the calming pills weren't working, she had denied it without even thinking. But yet, she had nightmares almost every night, leaving me unable to protect her. It pained me to see her look so weak.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "TRIS!" I say and shake her shoulders gently.

Her eyes burst open and she sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees, trembling. She didn't say a word as she stared blankly ahead of her, countless tears streaming down her face.

Knowing better than to ask what happened, I wrap my hand around one of her small wrists to take it away from her legs. But as my skin touches hers, she flinches.

I pull my hand away, a feeling of pain burning through my very soul, and she looks up at me in horror.

"I'm so sorry." She says shakily, and crawls towards me. She nuzzles into my chest, and I wrap my arms around her tentatively. When she didn't flinch, I wrap them more securely around her, as if holding her in my arms could shield her from everything that could hurt her.

"I'm so sorry." She cries repeatedly into my chest, staining my shirts with her tears.

"It's OK." I whisper over and over, kissing her head, stroking her arms, anything that might comfort her.

Eventually, she falls asleep again, curled up in my arms.

**Hope you liked this! **

**Also, I know I have to update faster, but my life's been really busy lately, and I've been having less and less time to update my chapters! PLEASE don't mistake me for an author who dedicates their life to FanFiction, I definitely respect those kind of writers BUT THAT IS NOT WHO I AM. I have a life outside of FanFiction that gets busy at times, and sometimes I can't update frequently. I promise I'll TRY to update more frequently, and as spring comes it will become easier and easier to do so, but I'm really busy this March, so I'm sorry if I can't update as much as you'd like me too.**

**Also, THANK YOU to my new beta reader, Totalbooknerd13 ! It's great to have someone help me with this.**

**Please please please REVIEW!**


End file.
